


Love2: Waiting for you.

by MiMini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMini/pseuds/MiMini
Summary: ZanexReader. One Shot. A promise was made before Kaiser's downfall, but will Hell Kaiser keep his word?





	Love2: Waiting for you.

_“Let’s meet here again, next year. I will graduate soon and immediately join the Pro League, so I won’t have much free time the following year. But… I still want to see you.”_

_The girl was surprised by those words and looked at her teal-haired companion, who turned away from her, but she could still detect traces of a blush on his mature face. She let out an inaudible snicker. Was **the** Kaiser really blushing? _

_“It almost sounds like a date.” She turned her head forward again, looking at the clock opposite the park bench, at the very central part of the park. “Very well. Let’s meet again, on this day, at the Domino Park, at 7:00pm.”_

_After hearing those words, he faces her again, with a small smile gracing his lips. Taking in her profile, he thought that she was really lovely. When they were together, she… always had this look in her eyes. Clear and bright… and… something akin to adoration. As if he was the only thing she could see. Him… not his appearance or achievements._

_She then turned towards him, staring him dead in the eye. He was mildly surprised, because his shy friend rarely made such a serious expression. “I will wait for you here, on this very bench. So, you have to come, no matter what. Okay?”_

* * *

  _“-still new in the Pro League, but many pro duelists already see her as a threat-“_

“Pah, those spineless cowards. Just because Pegasus stands behind her, they tuck their tails between their legs. I bet she isn’t half as good as the media makes her out to be. Well, against you she wouldn’t last three rounds, right _**Hell Kaiser**_?” His manager asked haughtily.

But the young man didn’t even acknowledge the existence of the other. He simply stared forward, his gaze fixed on the screen, effectively ignoring the annoying man.

The older man just huffed, already used to the aloof behavior of the pro duelists. “However, I heard that she and Aster Phoenix were turning some heads at Pegasus’ latest social event. According to my sources, they spent the whole night waltzing. Man, I wish _I_ had a whole night with her.”

Leering, he turned his head to see if the dark duelist caught on to the meaning of his words and regretted it immediately. The glare he was given was cold and calm, his eyes conveyed a depth of anger and potential violence, the manager was genuinely scared. Hell Kaiser himself was tense and menacing. It was deadly silent, safe for the TV in the background.

“-Insiders claim that Aster Phoenix has taken a liking to her and is often present when she duels.” Then, a footage of the end of a duel is played. The winner is stepping down the duel stage and was immediately approached by her young colleague, who was dressed in a grey suit. After showing her looking up surprisingly at her visitor, the video cut off. “Furthermore-“

The pro duelist stood up and exited the room. He already won his duel for today and just wanted to be alone and let the aftermath sink in, but then his retarded, perverted excuse of a manager joined him in his dressing room. He needed a new one.

Still feeling pent-up, he decided to walk home today. It would be a long walk, but it would get rid of his tension. Somewhat.

On his way home, the black-clad man turned many heads. Mostly of his fans, but he suspected he also caught the attention of people not affiliated with the dueling world. Two daring female “fans” approached and asked in too high-pitched voices for a picture with him. He didn’t slow down for them, he just continued walking in his pace, leaving them behind wordlessly. It was nothing new, he was Hell Kaiser after all. Cruel and ruthless, not bothered by what people thought of him, that was who he is now. Despite his image and how he treated them, they would still swoon over him and try to get close. Some of them even expecting that kind of treatment. It irked him.

Suddenly it began to rain, but that didn’t bother him at all. He continued casually, deciding to take a detour through the Domino Park. After walking for almost an hour, he was at the core of the park. On the far-right side, he spotted a lonely silhouette sitting on a bench, their head down. The figure seemed to have sat there for a while, seeing how they are so completely drenched by a little sum-mer shower. Looking to the giant park clock in the center, the watch hands revealed that it was almost 8:00pm and there was no sign in sight that the rain will stop any minute now. He turned his head back to them.

The person also decided to lift their head, sensing that someone was watching them. Standing up abruptly, it was apparent the person was a girl. And she smiled. Obviously glad to see him, she smiled. A bright, sincere smile, undeterred by the fact that she was shivering, soaked from head to toe.

Zane just looked at her for another second and then proceeded to walk home. As she watched his retreating back, her smile faded slowly. After few more moments of staring at his retreating form, she let herself fall back to the bench, indifferent to its dampness. When she couldn’t make out his frame anymore, she let her head sink once again. For a while she just listened to the falling rain drops, watching them dissolve into puddles.

She could make out footsteps moving through water, coming closer to her in hurried steps. Black dress shoes came into her view and she felt a heavy fabric being dropped on her shoulders, effec-tively covering her back and arms and then all the sudden she didn’t feel the rain dripping down her body anymore, which was strange, because she could still hear them splashing down to the ground. She slowly looked up to see a young man in grey dress pants, a black dress shirt and a mostly white cravat holding up an umbrella above them. The only thing missing to complete this picture of the perfect gentleman is his grey suit coat, which was probably around her shoulders right now.

Her eyes wandered from his hand which was holding the umbrella in a tight grip to his blue eyes.

“What are you doing? You‘re going to get sick.”, he said, concern and agitation lacing his voice.

She didn’t answer, she just lowered her head one more time.


End file.
